Scott Doesn't Like Mondays
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: Songfic 'I Don't Like Monday's The Boomtown Rats. Just an idea that popped into my head after listening to the lyrics. Please R&R. May become a series of songfics


Wanted to change some of the stuff in here, decided to make a few changes. Also means I can add this…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and under no circumstances (unfortunately) will I be paid for anything I do here.

The song is by The Boomtown Rats, and was also done by Bon Jovi (did I spell that right?). May become a series…just need to find the right songs…

The silicon chip inside her head,  
Got switched to overload

Scott sighed, what day was it? It had to be today didn't it? Today of all days? Today of all days for him to realise that she'd lost control. Why did she have to lose control? Why couldn't she have kept it?

Nobody's gonna go to school today,  
She's gonna make them stay at home,

Damn right no-ones going to school, damn it would there even be any teachers if she was on the loose? Wouldn't they all be going after her…going to kill her, to destroy the threat to both humans and mutants.

And daddy doesn't understand it,  
He always said she was good as gold,

Of course Xavier doesn't understand! He wasn't the one who shared a psychic bond with her. He wasn't the one who helped her fight in the middle of the night when even Xavier's mental blocks weren't enough.

And he can see (no reasons)  
'cause there are (no reasons)  
What reason do you need to be shown

What reason do you need to be shown that the woman you loved just came back from the dead? Scott found himself laughing hysterically. Sometimes he envied Logan who couldn't remember his life. Scott could remember each moment in his life with tragic clarity.

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays

Scott knew he was in trouble the minute he started hearing his dead fiancé's voice inside his head. How many people can claim that? Even if he did share a mental link with her. It was not normal, he should've gone to the Professor.

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
I want to shoot the whole day down

Unfortunately he couldn't. Not when there wasn't anything to shoot. He could deal with crazed mutant psychopaths like Sabretooth. He could deal with Magneto trying to turn people into mutants. Hell, he could even deal with meeting Jack again. What he couldn't deal with was things he couldn't react to except to say it existed.

The telex machine is kept so clean  
And it types to a waiting world,

Yup, the media is going to have a field day with this, as is the President…oh hell Hank! How would Hank fare in all of this? The blue skinned mutant had been like an older brother, friend and confidant since they'd met, both sharing a similar problem. The glasses were nearly as obvious on a grey day as Hank's fur most days.

Her mother feels so shocked  
Father's world is rocked

Scott would bet anything that the Grey's would be shocked. John Grey had always thought Jean was a little angel. Scott would've loved to wipe the smile off his face with any number of embarrassing anecdotes from Jean's days at the Institute.

And their thoughts turn to  
Their own little girl

As every single mother and father with mutant children will be doing with the breaking news of the cure…yes Scott knew that very few not even the Professor knew, but then again, they didn't have his hacking skills.

Well sweet 16 ain't she peachy keen,  
And it ain't so neat to admit defeat,

Sixteen? Was that when they met? Had they been sixteen? No…he'd been seventeen, he'd been at the school for nearly a year when he'd been introduced to Jean. The first thing he'd noticed was that she was amazingly stubborn. Extremely stubborn and would not take no for an answer when she suggested they go out to the movies.

There could be (no reasons)  
Because there are (no reasons)  
What reasons do you need, oh,

No, his love for Jean Grey defies reason, as does the rest of his life. Hell, if he'd been told when he was eleven, even up to fifteen that he'd one day be leading a team of super-powered mutants to try and defend humanity, he would've spat in your face. Alright, admittedly then he'd been a lot more streetsy and defiant.

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays

Bloody telepaths, why were they always screwing his life up? First Sinister – at least Scott assumed Sinister was a telepath – then Jack Winters…or O'Diamonds depending on which you went by. The Prof didn't count and then there was Jean deciding that committing suicide was a good idea.

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
I'm gonna shoot the whole day down, down, down  
I'll shoot it all down

Yes, Scott wishes he could do that, shoot down everyone who got in his way. But that would defy the purpose of it…but as he'd once said to Peter in a Danger Room session, 'I am merely making a point'. He could use that excuse…no, they'd see straight through it. Besides, it was too dangerous.

And all the playing's stopped in the playground now  
She wants to play with her toys a while

The problem is, that for someone like her, the world is her toy. It's wet clay in her hands. Hell, if she completely lost control she could destroy Xavier, the X-men everything she'd ever stood for…and the Blackbird! Oh she better not!

And school is out, oh and soon we will learn that  
The lesson today is how to die

Scott once again discovered how little things could make him laugh. Yes, dying…wasn't that what he was supposed to be doing? Dying? And yet here he was, still alive, as his ribs and back were telling him every time he attempted moving.

And then the bullhorn crackles,  
And the captain tackles

Who would've become the captain now he was gone? Would Storm have taken over as he would've wanted? Or would Logan have done it? That made him laugh. Logan leading the X-Men was like Xavier doing ballet, no offence to him of course.

With the problems and the how's and why's  
And he can see (no reasons)

Ah reason, what a wonderful thing, Bobby would make a great team leader. Kitty and Peter took his orders like Storm took his. Logan didn't count, Logan would defy anyone just for the chance to gut someone. Maybe when he was strong enough he'd return and train Bobby up…

'cause there are (no reasons)  
What reasons do you need to die, die, oh

Oh yes, that's the reason he can't. He's supposed to be dying. '_Supposed to_' being the phrase there. As far as Scott could tell, he wasn't dying. Not yet at least. He absently wondered what had happened to his bike and glasses. Thankfully he hadn't started having a headache yet.

And the silicon chip inside her head  
Gets switched to overload, oh

Scott sighed, what day was it? It had to be today didn't it? Today of all days? Today of all days for him to realise that she'd lost control. Why did she have to lose control? Why couldn't she have kept it?

And nobody's gonna go to school today  
She's gonna make them stay at home

Damn right no-ones going to school, damn it would there even be any teachers if she was on the loose? Wouldn't they all be going after her…going to kill her, to destroy the threat to both humans and mutants.

And daddy doesn't understand it  
He always said she was good as gold

Of course Xavier doesn't understand! He wasn't the one who shared a psychic bond with her. He wasn't the one who helped her fight in the middle of the night when even Xavier's mental blocks weren't enough.

And he could see (no reasons)  
'cause there are (no reasons)  
What reason do you need to be shown

Yeah, Scott really didn't like the situation he was in. He totally didn't like Mondays.

(tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like, I don't like  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like, I don't like  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
(tell me why) I don't like Mondays  
I want to shoot the whole day down


End file.
